Double Duties
by StoryDreamer
Summary: A young woman is found shot to death in her own apartment. The CSIs working her case have no idea who would want to kill a woman who is as friendly as everyone says she is.


A/N: This will be my third CSI fic. To inform all those who run across this story. I strongly suggest you read The Impossibilities Run Slim and than read Seattle In Vegas. My stories connect with each other as in a since that it's kinda like how the show does where the next Thursday is the next week in the days and lives of our CSI's and due to events in the previous two you may get confused to refrences made here in this story. In the end it's your decision.

Disclaimer: I do not own the CSI's or Detectives, or cornor asstiants, bascially I only own my characrters which at this stand point is the victim and her neighbors.

CSI

Crime Scene Investigation

**DOUBLE DUTIES**

A young women turns on her soundtrack music and listens for a few moments, than begins to dance in her room. Half-way through the second track there's a knock on her apartment door. She walks over and thrusts open the door. "What?"she asked slightly annoyed

"I need to talk to you."

"Please tomorrow I'm getting ready to go somewhere else."

She closed the door and turned back to what she was doing.

------------------------------ Later That Night----------------------------------

Sara and Greg walked into the bedroom where their victim lay across the end of the bed in sliver pants, red spaghetti strap shirt, and blue shall entwined around her arms. Her backside is visible with many gunshot wounds able to be seen. Detective Vega followed them in talking.

"Call came from her boss saying Mystic Johnson was late for work and never has been. Asked us to send out an officer to see if she was okay. Responding officers found her like this," said Vega.

Sara looked form the victim to Greg and began the discussion. "Well, not your everyday wardrobe is it now?" said Sara.

"Dancer?" said Greg giving a suggestion.

"I'm not sure it's not really skimpy enough for a dancer. I don't know anywhere else you would were something like this unless you want to count high schoolers," said Sara as she noticed blood smears across the bed and pointed it out to Greg. "Hey Vega anyone move the body?"

"No one's touched her. Paramedics didn't see the need to try revive her," replied Vega.

David Phillips walked in to the room. "Hey guys," he said then bent down to examine the young girls body while Sara and Greg continued to process. "Guys."

"Yeah David," said Sara.

"I can't get an accurate reading on body temperature. Her body is littered with bullet wounds," replied David.

"Wouldn't someone have heard the gunshots?" asked Greg.

"The whole building it's like they're deaf. Kenny Langstaff was as put in the words of neighbor Debbie Kendalwall rocking out to his annoying music while she was her T.V. at full blast to out match the kid. Mister. John Ebert had ear plugs in to try and drown out all the noise to try I get some sleep," explained Vega

"Did Mr. Langstaff say why his music was up so loud?" asked Greg.

"He said he was trying to out due Miss. Kendalwall's T.V. and Mystic's music," said Vega.

"Neighbor fight?" asked Greg in more of a suggestion than an actual question.

"Possibly," said Sara.

David had the body of Mystic Johnson escorted out on a gurney after Sara had taken many pictures of the girls wounds. Sara and Greg continued to process the scene. Sara looked around on the desk. Greg combed through a stack of CD's . Sara finally came to a section of the wall with a bloody hand print as Greg came to a broken chair that was lying in pieces near the door. "I've got a hand print over hear," said Sara taking a few snap shots.

"I've got a broken chair," called Greg over his shoulder to Sara also taking pictures.

"The question is did she get around or could this be suspects blood?" said Sara attempting to lay out what may have happened with questions.

Greg combed his flashlight slowly over the room and spots what looks to be blood on the lower bed frame and on the floor near the bloody hand print. He takes a few snap shots. The cameras seemed to get heavier the longer he held it up and was sending waves of pain up his right arm giving his shoulder a heck of a lot of pain. He let the camera go and from the strap around his neck and shook is arm a little to what felt like to him relieve some of the pain. Sara noticed this. "How's your shoulder?" she asked.

"Fine," replied Greg even though it was some what a lie it still hurt, but he didn't want to where the stupid sling anymore.

"Are you sure?" asked Sara sensing Greg wasn't being totally open with her.

"It's doing better than it was before. It's healing, but it still hurts sometimes," said Greg and continued to move the flashlight across the room. He came to the blinds and found more of what looked like blood. He pointed it out to Sara. "Sara, I think she was trying to get out of her own apartment."

Taking a swab to the blinds she than dribbled a few drops of Phenolphthalein on it glowed a pinkish purple color. "It's blood," confirmed Sara.

"She was trying to hide in her own place," said Greg.

"Yeah and ended up barricaded in it," replied Sara.

A/n: Anyways that's my newest story. I hope all who read enjoyed and their is more to come. It would be greatly appriciated if I recieved reviews my last CSI story lacked the reviews, but I should thank Greg Sanders for being such a loyal reviewer was they found my story. Thanks StoryDreamer


End file.
